


Mindless doodles

by magznus



Series: TPP [11]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e09-10 Juno Steel and the Shadows on the Ship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magznus/pseuds/magznus
Summary: Just a lot of fluff between two dumb boys
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Series: TPP [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Mindless doodles

There wasnt much for peter to do on this planet they had found themselves stranded on. With his leg wrapped in a cast moving around took too long on his own and had convinced himself it was to much of a hassle to ask any of his crew members for help. So most of Peter's time had been spent in the wreckage of his old room, playing his violin ( thank god it had survived) quietly to himself.  
Buddy had begun holding family meetings religiously, every morning at breakfast, a check in at lunch, and again at dinner. Where before she had requested they attend at least one of the daily meetings, she now demanded that every member was present for every meeting. It would have been annoying If peter didn't know how important the meetings were for every member of the small family.  
It was lunch and peter was sitting with his leg propped up on the table in between Juno and Rita while Buddy went through her mid-day checkup. To his left Juno had stolen a pen from where Rita was taking notes and had begun to doddle mindlessly on Peter's cast. Seeing this Rita had let out an excited squeak and had also begun drawing little pictures on the top of his foot.  
Peter didn't honestly care, it wasn't like anyone but the crew was ever going to see it, and it kept the pair quiet during Buddy's meeting. He didnt pay too much attention to what they were drawing until he noticed that Juno had gained a small blush in his ears and had suddenly stopped drawing.  
Curiously Peter glanced down at his leg, among a few bad drawings of what might have been a galaxy, or maybe a dog? Was a small cluster of hearts right next to his ankle. They were drawn in a sparkly blue ink, and if he was being honest Peter quite liked them.  
He smiled at Juno, "Darling? I didn't know you could draw!" His voice was hardly over a whisper, just loud enough that Juno was the only one who could hear him.  
Juno's blush only grew "I...I dont know what your talking about"  
"Yes of course, dear." Peter rolled his eyes "not as though I can see you as you draw."  
"Are you calling me a liar?" Juno's voice had rose by the end of the sentence, and he had managed to draw the attention of the rest of the table.  
"Well darling, you are lying, so yes I suppose."  
Juno sputtered, his blush growing across his face. "Well I'm not!"  
"Alright then dear, who exactly drew on my leg then?"  
"Vespa."  
"Vespa?"  
"Yes"  
"Dont drag me in to this" vespa spoke up from where she had been watching from Juno's other side.  
"Juno, you really dont think that I belive that Vespa has spent this entire meeting drawing hearts on me? Do you? Because if you do I feel like we have a much bigger problem."  
Peter watched Juno, his face was red and he looked every bit the petulant detective that Peter had fallen in love with. It was also that exact moment that he saw Juno realise that they were in fact still sitting in the dining room of the carte blanch, surrounded by their entire crew.  
"This is stupid" Juno humphed and stood up, leaving the table with an embarrassed stride.  
Peter rolled his eyes, carefully moving his leg off of the table and standing as best he could. It only took a few second before Rita took pitty on him and stood as well.  
"Let me help you Ransom you're gonna hurt yourself again if you try and chase him down." She smiled as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to pull him along after Juno. "And you know mista Steel, it's not good to let him brood for very long and you're not gonna walk very fast on your own."  
It still took them a few minutes to make it to the far side of the ship where Juno's bedroom was. Rita deposited Peter in front of the door, leaving him with a smile and a thumbs up before scurrying off. Peter sighed and reached up to knock, only to have the door open before he could.  
Juno stood inside his room, a pout on his face as he looked down at the ground sheepishly.  
"Juno, whatever is wrong dear?" Peter did his best to keep the laugh out of his voice.  
"Sorry I stormed off." Juno's voice was soft and still held traces of embarrassment.  
Peter hummed "yes that was quite dramatic of you darling." He emphasized his words by reaching up and grabbing onto Juno's chin, forcing him to look up. "And only a little unnecessary."  
"Yeah well-"  
"Well you know I know you were the one drawing on me. So why did you lie my love?"  
Juno just shrugged, doing his best to avoid eye contact even with Peter holding his chin up.  
"You know Juno, I do love them. I think they're quite adorable."  
"Yeah?"  
"Of course my love! Why in the world wouldn't I love them? You made them."  
Peter didn't wait for an answer, instead bending down and kissing Juno. It was a sweet kiss, nothing too heated and wasn't going to lead to anything. But when Peter pulled away again and opened his eyes he saw that Juno's blush had returned in full and his entire face had gone completely red.  
It wasn't until Peter heard the quiet snicker behind him that he realised that at some point Rita had drug the entirety of their crew down the hall, and Juno and himself had quite the peanut gallery


End file.
